Ultra Ben: Secrets of the Forge
Ultra Ben: Secrets of the Forge is an all new movie special which happens after Season 2 of Ultra Ben. TRAILER 1 (Ben): Its Hero Time! (Paradox): The Forge of Creation is in danger. (Ben): Alien X's home world? (Paradox): Yes. Vilgax is there. (Ben): Vilgax? (Paradox): Yes. With his lackey. (Ben): Time for Ben 10K to save the day! Forge of Creation (Ben): What now... BLAMMMMMFFFFFF (Alien X):... (Paradox): No... BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! Paradox is eradicated Alien X (Vilgax): Hello! Ben 10! TRAILER 2 (Vilgax): Die! (Destroyer): No. BOOMMMMMMMM (Paradox): Well... (Vilgax): You thought that would kill me? (Destroyer): No. (Vilgax): Stop saying that. The Celestialsapiens will rule (Vilgax): Har har har har! (Ben): Oh no. Ultra Ben: Secrets of the Forge BLAMMMMFFFFF Plot Africa (Jurraso):H-hello? (Human):Aaah! The cylinder thing.It-ahhhh! (runs away) (Jurraso): Please. Ido't know anything. I only know I'm called Jurraso. (Human): What? I'm Jurasso! A tiger comes in (Unitrix 3.0): Tiger DNA scanned (Jurraso): Rrrrr! (kills the human) What happened? (Dark Figure): Come to me, Unitrix 3. (Jurraso): What Unitrix? (Vilgax): No questions. (places mind control band on him) (Jurraso): Yes. Master. THEME SONG (Ben): Julie....Come here... (Julie): Yes, Ben? (Ben): Will you marry me? (Julie): Yes! Ben puts on he ring (Julie): Expensive. (Ben): I used three months of savings. (Julie): Romantic. (Ship): Ship! Ship ship! (Julie): You're happy too! (Kevin): Sorry to break up the lovey dovey but I just found a Unitrix. Again. (Ben): So we destroy it. (Kevin): Nah. Mind control pod. Or band. (Ben): How did you even find out? (Kevin): The plumber com Gramps gave me as a consolation gift for Gwen's death. (Ben): Don't talk about Gwen. She... (Kevin): Lets move. (Jetray): I'll just check the scene. (Julie): Where is that Unitrix? (Kevin): Kenya. Good luck with that, Jetray! (Julie): Sarcastic. (Kevin): Thats my personality, babe. (Jetray): Stop flirting with my girl! (Julie): He's protective. Kenya (Jurraso): Orders of my leader. (absorbs Tiger DNA) (Jetray): Crud. (Jurraso): Rawr! (Jetray): Neuroshock time! (Jurraso): Ergghhh... (Vilgax): No. (Ben): Vilg- (Kevin): What Vilgax? (Ben): He teleported. (Kevin): Lets get back with this Unitrix. (Ben): Yeah. Why does Vilgax want him? (Kevin): I hate analysation. Benjy, you do it. (Ben): With pleasure. Bellwood (Ben):No way. (Kevin): What's up? (Ben): This Unitrix, if conbined with Vilgax, can create a portal to the Forge of Creation. He can absorb the baby Alien X. (Kevin): Its eight years later. (Ben): There's a new one! (Kevin): Ooh thats obvious. (Julie): Stop arguing! Look at that poor little- (Ben): Machine with human DNA. (Julie): Whatever. And don't interrupt me. (Jurraso): Who am I? (Ben): You're a machine made by a frog. Azmuth teleports in (Azmuth): I am NOT a frog! (Kevin): Then who are you? (Jurraso): Wait. So I'm a machine. Why am I human? (Kevin): You scan DNA. (Jurraso): Awww (faints) (Kevin): What a stinking stomach. (XLR8): Lets move fast. (Kevin): Where? (Ben): Yeah...Haven't figured yet. (Vilgax): No need to waste brain power, Tennyson! (Ben): Protect the boy. I'll handle Vilgy. (Vilgax): Grrr! (blasts Ben) Thick smoke surrounds them (Humungousaur): I. Can't. See! The smoke clears (Vilgax): Goodbye. (knocks out Jurraso) (Paradox): You have all failed! Except Vilgax. (Ultimate Waybig): Ultimately, lets get to Vilgaxia. (Paradox): It would be easier if I just teleport you all. They teleport to Vilgaxia (Paradox): Done and lets just pause time and knock everyone out. The soldiers are not stopped (Paradox): Wow. (Ultimate Waybig): Lets hit and don't run! (Kevin): I've been looking forward to this since two years ago! (knocks out a Chimera Sui Generis) (Vilgax): Excellent work, Tennyson. But you have not foiled my latest plan. My biggest plan. Unitrix. (Jurraso): Yes. I will absorb you. (Vilgax): YES! (Jurraso): Ngggghhh... (Ben): Yes. (Kevin): Oh yeah. (Vilgax): No... (Jurraso): I....I....will..obey. (absorbs Vilgax) (Ben): No! (Telepatho): Die. (Vilgax): Look at this beautiful iron. Protecting me. (Ben): The old way. (transforms into Armor) (Armor): Attack! (charges) (Vilgax): Go! They teleport (Ben): Its over. (Kevin): Its not. (Clockwork): We have one shot. (Paradox): Yes. (teleports them there) (Vilgax): Oh. You are here? (Jurraso): Oh. You are here? (Vilgax): Jurraso, attack. (Cannonbolt): Lets roll. (Jurraso): Har har. (stops Cannonbolt) (Waybig): Sorry. (punches him) (Jurraso): Awww.....(faints) (Waybig): Now, Vilgax! (Vilgax): Celestialsapien! Give me power! (Waybig): No......... The World is changed (Vilgax): I don't have full power. But I can change your mind. I can send hundreds of mind controlled people to vote for me. (Ben): In where? BLAMMMMMMFFFFF" Alien X (Ben): Oh no. (Vilgax): Oh yes. (Hundreds of civillians): Oh yes. (All): I want to destroy Earth and all heroes. (Bellicus): Granted. The Ultimatrix X protects Ben (Ben): Urgghhh... (Vilgax): Begone! (Ultimate Waybig):You can't force me! (Vilgax): Oh yes I can! The two charge at each other and beat each other up "BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Ben): No..... (Vilgax): Yes.... BLAMMMMMMMMMFFFFFF (Ultimate Alien X): Yes! (Vilgax): An evolved Celestialsapien....Impossible... (Ultimate Alien X): Its possible. (annhiliates Vilgax) (Vilgax): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Ben): I have to fix all this. (Clockwork): Reverse everything except Vilgax. A time wave transforms everything (Kevin): Ben....I have a surprise. (Ben): What? (Kevin): Gw...Gwen. (Ben): She's back! Yeah! (Kevin): I love you, Gwen. (Gwen): Me too. (Ben): With all of us, we are the ultimate team! Space (Vilgax): No you aren't. Animo. Call the Plumber's Kids. Heroes -Ben -Kevin -Julie Yamamoto Neutral -Jurraso Villains -Vilgax Heroes Used -Jetray -XLR8 -Alien X -Ultimate Alien X -Humungousaur -Telepatho -Waybig -Ultimate Way Big -Clockwork Trivia -This is the longest Ultra Ben special -This movie happens between S2 and S3 of Ultra Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Episodes Category:Movies Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Ultra Ben